


Cobardía

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Últimamente lo escuchaba, y cada vez mas, "Draco Malfoy es un cobarde".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobardía

Últimamente lo escuchaba, y cada vez mas, "Draco Malfoy es un cobarde".

Era un susurro habitual el "si no tuviera a sus gorilas para protegerlo..." sin embargo, ahora, se animaban a hacerle frente diciéndole lo que querían a la cara, y por eso tenía mas trabajo.

Siempre amenazaban al rubio por una u otra razón, Draco no se hacia querer y estaba acostumbrado a provocar. La razón principal para que Crabble y él estuvieran ahí para proteger a Malfoy era que éste detestaba confrontarlos físicamente ya que odiaba el dolor sobre su cuerpo.  
Y sin lugar a dudas, Draco Malfoy era un cobarde a causa de ello. No le gusta el dolor propio pero goza con el ajeno.  
Lo supo desde el primer momento, cuando el pequeño rubio se acercó a él, mientras le retorcía el brazo a un niño que no le daba el cromo que quería. Lo vio en la espera impaciente a su victoria y en la sonrisa que se formó sus labios tras ésta. A Malfoy le gustaba el dolor ajeno y quería junto a él a aquellos que pudieran causarlo.

Estar su servicio incondicional podía ser agotador pero las recompensas siempre habían valido la pena. Y más ahora que Draco había aprendido como causar dolor por su propia mano.

Ya se lo había dicho su padre: "... los Malfoy son unos cobardes buenos para nada pero sus recompensas valen el esfuerzo de soportarlos".

**Author's Note:**

> Creado para el reto #03 Cobardía del Dracothon (comunidad de livejournal dracothon)


End file.
